Brother one way or another
by deanpala
Summary: Sam never needed to say yes. An angel fic where Sam is Lucifer and trying to keep it secret but is a terrible liar and Dean is unbelievably oblivious.
1. Memories remembered

_Thank you for voting this in Superchiow, Catherine, hectatess, Kathy, NoilyPrat, and SpnKs15._

It was when the cage opened everything changed.

To be fair though, that's obvious that when _Lucifer_ is set free that things will be different.

The opening of the cage didn't just change the world however, it changed Sam. In that moment all the forgotten memories of heaven and an older brother who was much more loyal to his father than Dean had ever been, and Sam had complained about him yeesh Dean couldn't even hold a candle to Michael-

But anyway. Sams, or should I say Lucifers memories returned to him in a moment of sudden clarity and he only had three thoughts right now.

One, He couldn't destroy humanity like he had been planning.

Two, under no circumstances could he tell Dean his true identity.

And three, they needed to get out of here before the cage sucked them (especially Dean) in.

So the former angel that now went by Sam did the first thing he could think of and teleported them out of there.

Onto a plane. When Dean had a fear of flying.

Dean looked at 'Sam' slightly panicked.

"What the heck just happened?"


	2. Dad? Wrong person?

_Thank you Dulharpa,Katlover98, NoilyPrat, DesireeBoils,_ _Catherine Gwiwer,Guest, and spnfanforlife for reviewing!_

 _Previously on… THIS!_

"What the heck just happened?"

 _Now_

Sam looked around for answers nervously. The plane sadly didn't provide him any answers.

"Uhhhh… maybe dad poofed us here?"

"What? Sam, dads dead."

"Ohhh right."

"And he couldn't teleport people when he was alive."

"Well…. I was talking about God! He's everyones heavenly father!"

"…..Ok whatever you say. Speaking of God you have any ideas on how to kill Lucifer?"

At this point Sam was twisting his hands around each other with anxiousness/

"Do-do we REALLY have to? I mean, how bad can the guy be?"

"Sam, he LUCIFER. Satan. You don't get much worse than that."

"Right, sorry just checking."

At that moment a demon walked by them. Dean of course didn't realize it was a demon, but angels can tell.

And seriously what is it with demons and planes? Oh gosh it was walking towards him what to do what to do-

"My lord, how may I serve you?"

"Uhhhhh I think you have the wrong person."

"I don't believe so. Would you like me to dispose of Micheals vessel for you?"

"I still think you have the wrong person and it'd be great if you could **GO AWAY.** " Sam said trying to make the order subtle which didn't really work.

"Yes my lord" the demon said as it walked away.

"Geez Sammy, no need to bite the dudes head off. You okay?"

"I'm fine Mich- Dean. I'm fine."


	3. Demons and Guns

_Thank you for reviewing spnfanforlife and Catherine Gwiwer!_

Of course.

The plane incident had been several weeks ago and Sam had thought he got away scott free.

Apparently not.

See, to celebrate his release, a bunch of demons were partying like never before. And everyone naturally blamed him for the mess because being Lucifer certainly does not come with a good reputation.

And now some lowly crossroads demon kidnapped them to help kill Lucifer. Which obviously wouldn't happen as he was not suicidal.

"Sooooo why are you helping us?" Dean asked Crowley.

"Its politics. Once Lucifer's gone the throne to hell will be open. And well, he'll kill us demons once hes done with humanity. Do you want the gun or not?"

Sam let out a little snort unable to help himself with knowing they thought they could successfully kill him.

"The hell's so funny Sam?"

"Nothing, it's just you know this won't work right?"

"What?"

"It won't work. The colt can't kill the devil."

Crowley of course couldn't just _keep to himself gosh_ and had to put in his to cents.

"And how would you know- OH GOSH YOU'RE-"

"SHUT UP AND I'LL GIVE YOU THE CROWN!"

"...Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you I suppose. And sorry for plotting to kill you."

Within seconds Dean had Crowley pinned to the wall.

"You touch a hair on his head Ill kill you, you hear me?!"

"CALL HIM OFF!"

Sam, who honestly didn't care one way or another what happened to Crowley but didn't want him to wipe the floor with Dean complied.

"Put him down Dean. It's not like he could've hurt me anyway."

"Yeah and why huh?"

Crap Sam really needed to think before he spoke.

"Uhhhhhh… Because you're such a great big brother who would never let anything happen to me!"

Dean put Crowley down after a few rather graphic threats and as they left the mansion, he muttered all the way about stupid demons and guns.


	4. No

_Thank you so much for reviewing spnfanforlife, Temperamental18, Catherine Gwiwer, Guest, and Samira Vongola!_

Within an hour of leaving Crowleys, Castiel showed up.

The moment he saw him his eyes widened.

"Luc-"

Sam used him mojo to shut Cas up temporarily. If he did it long term that would just be suspious.

"Lucy! That's what you mean right?"

"Dude, why would Cas call you Lucy?"

"Maybe he's trying to make some pop culture reference."

Castiel entered the conversation once again.

"That is not what I was doing. I was calling you by your name luc-"

"Do you like someone named Lucy, is that it?"

"I would not be calling you that if it were the case."

"Ohhhh burn Sammy. Cas finally told a joke." Dean laughed.

"Why would he burn?"

Sam face palmed.

"It's an expression Cas."

"So it has nothing to do with your previous place of residence?"

"NO Cas!"

"Ahh, my apologies. I will have you know that if you attempt to hurt Dean Winchester I will end you."

Sam burst out laughing

"You? Hurt me? Really Cas, I thought you were smarter than that."

"All of heaven wants you dead, it would not be that difficult to tell them you said yes."

"They'd have your head on a plate before you could do anything."

"It would be worth it for Dean. I thought you of all people would be able to understand rebellion."

"I do, it's just, leaving heaven for a _crush_ of all things. I mean, I at least had a good reason."

"I do not have a 'crush' as you say. And I don't think destroying all of humanity is a good reason."

"Oh, like you haven't killed anyone?"

"….. That was different. I didn't know any better. Now I will ask you one more time, leave. Samuel is my friend, and I will not allow you to steal his-"

Sam cut Cas off once again and was now speaking to him via angel radio.

 _Dean doesn't need to hear this._

 _Yes he does, he deserves to know his brother is being possessed._

 _Look I'm not going to hurt Dean ok?_

Cas sounded irrated at this point.

 _Then why didn't you say so?_

 _I like messing with you._

… _Fine, but you still need to leave Sam._

 _Yeah about that…. I'm kind of him._

 _Oh…._

 _Yeah….._

It was right at that moment Gabriel decided to show up.

"Sup little bros?"

Cas took one hard, long look at Gabriel and said one thing before leaving.

"No"


	5. Annoying little brothers

_Thank you for reviewing Temperamental18 and NoilyPrat._

Sam let out an annoyed sigh at the sight of Gabriel.

"What do you want?"

"Why do I have to want anything? Is it a crime to want to see my little brother?"

"Well actually..."

"Don't answer that. So you got the moose to say yes uh? I guess I overestimated him. What empty promises did you make to get him to say yes?"

"I actually have no intentions of breaking any promises I made to anyone Gabriel."

Dean was of course, confused as heck.

"Uhhh I feel like I'm missing something here. Mind filling me in Sammy?"

Gabriel smirked and looked over at Sam "Was he the promise? That when you got rid of him Sam wouldn't have to see it?"

"I'M NOT GOING TO KILL DEAN OK!? WHY DOESN'T ANYONE SEEM TO GET THAT!?"

"Yeesh touchy touchy. So what, after millennium of planning you just- change your mind?"

"YES!"

"Wait seriously?"

"Yes Gabriel, seriously."

Dean went nuts hearing that "Wait, Gabriel as in the archangel? THAT Gabriel?"

"Yes Dean, don't interrupt."

"Why are you giving up your oh so great plan?"

"Because I was wrong, humans aren't half bad ok?"

"Wow. You admitting your wrong. I don't think that's ever happened before."

"Look Gabriel, I know its hard for you to get this so Ill explain. Sam didn't have to say yes."

"What do you mean Sam didn't have to say yes?"

"Remember Anna?"

"Yeah whats she have to do with- OHHHH. Ok I get it. Wait crap you're not still bitter about the Tuesday thing are you?"

Sam just glared at Gabriel.

"I uh- I got to go, accept some sacrifices yeah that. Wait you're Sam you don't like that stuff I'm gonna go save some puppies see ya later bye-"

Sam grabbed Gabriel by a wing to keep him from flying away.

"OW OW ok is this necessary I'm sorry already!"

"That wasn't okay Gabriel. You cant mess with peoples lives like that."

"Says the guy who was going to destroy humanity." Gabriel muttered bitterly before Sam twisted his wing some more cutting him off.

"Well you didn't seem to keen on stopping me did you?"

Gabriel let out a gasp and gritted out "What did you expect me to do?! I would've had all of hell and heaven after me with only the hairless apes being able to help! Besides, I left so I wouldn't have to watch you kill each other and you expect me to fight both of you?!"

Sam let go of the wing knowing Gabriel was right. "Ok, fair enough. Ill let you off the hook this time."

"Thank you."

"But you screw up again you're dead got me?"

"No problem bro, I wont let you down!"

Gabe disappeared in a blinding flash that left the room covered in streamers and confetti.

"Sam what was that?"

"I think hes happy i didn't kill him."

It wasn't lie. 10 points to slythin


	6. Realization and explination

_Thank you for reviewing Samfan19 and MollysDean!_

"Sam, tell me what's going on _right now!_ "

"I did! He's just happy I didn't kill him!"

"No, something else is happening here! Crowley called you 'your majesty', at least three people have brought up you killing me, one of which was Cas, and you personally know an archangel by name and he seems to be afraid of you! Last time you kept something from me we got screwed over so this time I'm not gonna sit around twittling my thumbs! I mean, ever hear the phrase idle hands do the devils work?"

Sam flinched both at the reminder of his demon blood stage and Dean bringing up the devil.

Dean let out a sigh

"Look Sam, I'm sorry to bring that up again okay? But you need to tell me what's going on."

"I-I will, I promise but I can't. Not now."

This answer didn't satisfy Dean but he let it slide for now.

"If you don't tell me you know I'll find out eventually right?"

"Yeah I know."

"Okay."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*SPN~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It took Dean exactly twelve hours to figure it out.

Which just _had to be at three O'clock in the morning sheesh._

Anyway.

Dean certainly didn't take this realization easily.

In fact, he sat up in bed quickly pointing at Sam shouting at the top of his lungs

"YOU'RE NOT HIM!"

"Dean, calm down, you're gonna wake everyone up. What do you mean I'm not him?"

"YOU'RE LUCIFER! GET OUT OF HIM!"

Sam let out an exasperated sound before saying

"I think we need to talk. You do need to calm down though."

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU; I WANT YOU TO LEAVE SAM!"

Ughh, humans. Sam suddenly remembered why he was going to destroy them all. Stupid rebellious apes.

Sam grabbed Deans shoulder and clamped a hand over Deans mouth with more than human strength. He could just steal Deans voice, but he was trying to calm him down not freak him out more.

"Dean, you really need to shut up for once. I just want to explain myself. I'm not going to hurt anyone okay?"

Sam felt a gross wet tongue lick his hand, a move he had often used on Dean when he was just a kid, and pulled back in disgust.

"EEEEWWWWWW really? You're so childish!"

Dean was glaring at him with the colt pointed at him which obviously wouldn't work but Sam supposed Dean probably wasn't thinking logically since he thought his little brother was in danger.

"I will tell you one more time, leave Sam. Then we can talk. If I don't kill you first."

"Dean, that's what I'm trying to tell you! I am Sam!"

"I'm sorry run that by me again?"

"You remember Anna? I wasn't locked in the cage, just my grace."

Dean lowered the gun a little in shock.

"You're telling me I raised Satan?"

"I'd prefer it if you did call me that but yes, I suppose you did."

"And I went to hell for the guy who supposedly owns it?"

Sam violently flinched at the mention of Dean going to hell.

"I-I didn't know at the time. I would've done something more to keep you out if I could."

"So me raising you, that's why Cas didn't try to kill you when he found out."

"Yup."

"And why you didn't kill me."

"Well that's not the _only reason_. Believe it or not I actually like you."

"So what, you just gonna keep me as your pet or something when you kill everyone off?"

"No! That's- that's just disturbing. And I'm not doing that whole genocide thing anymore ok?"

Dean lowered his gun all the way and ran a hand through his hair before he started packing his bag.

Sam was alarmed by this new development needless to say. Was Dean going to leave him after all those years of him leaving Dean?

"Dean? What are you doing?"

"Whats it look like?"

"Packing. But why?"

"Why do you think? I just learned that my brother is Satan."

"Dean, I was never going to hurt you! I promise, please don't leave."

"You gonna stop me?"

"….No. I want you to stay because I'm your brother and I'd never hurt you."

"'Brother' didn't keep you from threatening Gabriel who you have known indefinitely longer."

"But he's not you! I would trade _everything_ for you. Heaven, hell, all of it for you. _Please_ Dean, don't go."

Dean sighed and turned toward Sam.

"I'm not leaving or anything okay?"

"But then why are you-"

"Because only a total idiot would fall asleep in the same room as the devil and I'm not that stupid."

"Dean-"

Said hunter went toward the door and turned to Sam before closing the door.

"Goodnight S- Lucifer."


	7. Wings and comfert

_Thank you Temperamental18_ , _JustASupernaturalFangirl, MollysDean, and NoilyPrat for reviewing!_

Dean was, in fact still there when Sam went to check which was a relief. The problem was, when Sam went out to get said brother pie to make up for, well he didn't really know what he was making up for, but that's beside the point. The point is when he got back Dean was gone. The car was still there, his duffle, everything.

Except Dean.

Sam was searching everywhere he could think of to find Dean for an hour when he finally heard it.

A prayer.

" _Sammy- Lucifer, whatever your name is, I really need you right now. Please."_

And with that prayer Sam knew where he had to go.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*SPN~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Sam appeared he felt hot white rage flow through him.

Dean was there on the floor, bloodied and bruised, at Zachariahs feet.

"Well this is an unexpected surprise. And here I thought I'd have to get both those knuckle heads to say yes and you save me work!"

"Let him go Zachariah."

"Now why would I do that? I mean, we're already half way to the fight!"

"This is your one chance before you burn."

"Right, like Michael would let you-"

Zachariah never got to finish his sentence.

"He always was a jerk" Sam muttered as he kneeled down by Dean.

"You okay man?"

Dean couldn't do more than just look up at him through swollen eyes.

"I'm sorry about that, I probably should've warned you about the whole you being a vessel thing huh? Here, stay still I'm gonna try to fix you up."

Since much of the damage was done by an angel itself and Sam was cut off from heaven, he couldn't do as much as he liked, but he did manage to take care of the worst of Dean.

After healing him Sam hugged Dean tight and wrapped his wings around him in comforting support.

Dean, since he of course could not see the wings was a little confused, but didn't try to fight it and sunk deeper into Sams grasp.

"It's okay, I got you."


	8. Fight

_Thank you for reviewing MollysDean, Temperamental18, and shadowdancer33996! Poll will be coming back so don't forget to vote!_

After Sams bold rescue, Dean no longer slept in a separate room or brought up the whole Satan thing.

He did still try to avoid any conversation with him though which while unfortunate, he could understand that this was confusing and he needed space.

One thing that was certainly different was that every time Dean passed by Sam, he tried to subtly touch his wings.

Sam noticed, but he never said anything.

After about a week of awkward silence, Dean finally broke.

"Ok, I'm sick and tired of trying to figure it out, what is it?!"

"Uhhhh- I'm sorry what?"

"Your name! What do I call you, Sam, Lucifer, Dark Lord, what?! Because ever since I found out about you I've been dancing around calling you any name at all and honestly it's kind of draining."

Sam let out a little smirk at Deans trivial, frustrated rant. Despite Dean raising him, all he could think of was a annoyed fledgling.

"That's why you haven't talked me for like a week?"

"Have _you_ tried talking with someone when you don't know their name?"

"Fair enough. Just keep calling me Sam."

"Ok, Sammy it is then. Thanks for saving my life back there last week."

Sam groaned in annoyance at the nick name.

"You're welcome, and its _Sam._ Sammy is a chubby twelve year old."

"Hey, as a big brother it's not just my _right_ to annoy you, it's my _job._ "

"You know I'm older than you right Dean?"

Dean had a scowl on his face and was pointing at Sam.

"You take that back right now!"

"No, I won't because its true! I'm like, the third oldest being in the universe Dean!"

"I don't care how long you've been a celestial whatever, I don't care if you are your dad, I've known you since I was four, so to me you've just been around since May second nineteen seventy-five. I'm older."

Sam grumbled under his breathe

"Nuh huh."

"Hey I heard that!"

"So? It's true!"

Dean threw a pillow at Sam and the fight began.

 _Thank you for reading the fic will end soon so please vote! Also, I have some more story ideas but Im not sure if I should put them in the poll because they are not supernatural storys. SO, two polls then. 1) Include ideas 2) Don't include ideas._ _A) Ghost of futures past B) For what is withheld C) Still I dream of you D) My charge E)The good the bad and the ugly F) Smoke on the water_


	9. Don't do the thing

_Thank you for reviewing jennytork and Tempermental18!_

"Ok, so what's the story?" Dean asked after the pillow fight ended. "Is it because you _totally_ cheated in another pillow fight?"

"First of all, I _did not_ cheat. It's not my fault you can't teleport."

"It still counts as cheating" Dean quietly mumbled as Sam went on.

"And second, what story?"

"Well you! And you know, the whole God thing."

"Oh, you mean why I got kicked out?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you guys were his favorite. It ticked me off because I knew you guys kindda suck. No offence."

"So you basically got jealous and threw a fit?"

"Well when you put it like that….."

Dean seemed to think that through for a second.

"That's what you got kicked out for? Well that's not fair."

"What do you mean?"

"Kids throw tantrums, that's what they do! Its stupid that he threw you out for that."

"Hey, don't talk about him like that!"

"Weren't you going to destroy all of humanity just to get under his skin?"

"Yeah, but you can't talk about him like that! He's my dad!"

"Oh sure, I'll keep my mouth shut about the guy who made demons."

Sam burst out laughing at that statement.

"Y-you think- he- oh this is just to good."

"He didn't? Then who did?"

Sam stopped laughing.

"Ummmm about that…"

"No, you didn't!"

"Sorry….."

"Why'd you have to do- that? Every time I tell you not to do a thing you do it!"

"If it matters, I'm sorry I did the thing."

"I can't believe you Sam, I mean, demons ruined our whole lives!"

Sam looked at Dean with a kicked puppy look.

"I could still try to fix it….."

Dean sighed.

"Its- its fine just- ugh."

Sam immediately perked up.

"So you forgive me?"

"Well yeah, I mean- wait you ruined our lives1"

"So no?"

Dean made an exasperated sound and his shoulders slumped.

"Ok, sure I forgive you happy?"

"You sure? Because you still sound mad…."

"OF COURSE I'M MAD EVERYONES DEAD! But I do forgive you."

Dean was unexpectedly brought into a tight hug from the tall angel.

"Thanks Dean, you're a good brother. Way better than Michael."

Dean wheezed out "Thanks but, I can't breathe Sam."

"Oh yeah, sorry. Forgot how fragile you are."

Sam loosened up on Dean when he got his breath back he glared at Sam and said

"I'm not fragile. And can you let me go?"

"Nope."

Dean groaned but hugged Sam back.

"You big baby….. And you called me fragile…."

 _Thank you for reading the fic will end soon so please vote! Also, I have some more story ideas but Im not sure if I should put them in the poll because they are not supernatural storys. SO, two polls then. 1) Include ideas 2) Don't include ideas._ _A) Ghost of futures past B) For what is withheld C) Still I dream of you D) My charge E)The good the bad and the ugly F) Smoke on the water_


	10. What now?

_Thank you SpnKs15 and Tempermental18 for reviewing! Sorry this chapters short._

After Sam _finally_ let go of Dean, he steeled himself to ask the question.

"What now Sam?"

"What do you mean?"

"With the apocalypse. I doubt everyone else will stop just because you want them to. So what are we going to do about it?"

"Well I might have an idea, but you won't like it…"

 _Thank you for reading the fic will end soon so please vote!A) Ghost of futures past B) For what is withheld C) Still I dream of you D) My charge E)The good the bad and the ugly F) Smoke on the water_


	11. Its time

_Thank you Kajune andTempermental 18 for reviewing!_

 _Forty years later_

It had been coming along time.

Sams plan to trick Michael into jumping into the cage _by himself_ went pretty freaking good. He resurrected the only other Winchester child to be possessed by Michael, and basically just pushed him in and pulled back last minute. Then he had Cas go pull Adam out and send him straight up to heaven.

After that, there wasn't to much difficulty taking over heaven believe it or not. With only two other archangels left, one being Gabriel who completely supported him, heaven practically fell into his lap.

Of course, Dean couldn't join him up there which was unfortunate, but he came down to visit at least once a month. Dean seemed comfortable with his new family made up of Lisa and Ben.

In the end, there was no supernatural cause for Deans death, just a simple gas leak sending the house up in flames.

And as soon as Sam heard the news, he came to collect Dean himself, and they went home together.


End file.
